The Message In The Notes
by Crazee Canadia
Summary: Arthur starts to get gifts and boxes, with notes on them, that have doodles on the back... FACE family warning, little bit, yaoiness and other stuff, and France actually not being a France!


****So, here's another story or whatever... ****. Here's another FrUk one, because I will always happily chose these two and if you hate these two as a pairing, then, F(r) U (k)! I also added a little bit of racism in here, towards the end, so you have a **_racism _warning. **I guess, I mean, Francis gets harassed about** **his language, but not by Arthur. Another warning, to much thought put into this, so this may not be one of my best stories, but I'll upload it because I want to see if people actually love me enough to read it, and F.A.C.E family warning to. Flames will be burned with green fire and murdered with a hockey stick. ****

Romance is never my thing, up until it comes to that bloody frog.

I am Arthur Kirkland, representation of the United Kingdom of – oh whatever. You know me, and all of you are –

Ahem.

So on with my story, in which I will gladly tell after Alfred leaves the premises.

It all started when I went out to buy tea one day...

* * *

I wasn't in much of a hurry to get home all because of the rain, yes; I had left without my umbrella because I thought it wasn't going to rain at all. When I saw the clouds in the distance, and people started to walk around London with their umbrellas, I knew that I made a rather bloody good choice of choosing this hour of the day to get my tea.

A few drops of rain made me slow down, and I looked up at the sky to enjoy the feeling of watery rocks against my face. I kept my face up as I walked, seeing people from the bottom of my sight and avoided them with talent.

After walking a couple blocks with drizzling rain hitting my face, I looked back down and bumped into another man in the street.

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going –"

"Arthur?"

I took another look at the frog, his eyes having the always present seducing look and that mouth curled up into a smile that usually made all women fall for him, surrounded by a mass of wavy blond hair.

"Francis." I replied stiff lipped.

"Mon ami, what are you doing walking around out here without an umbrella when it is about to rain?"

"I enjoy the rain storms thank you very much. Umbrellas just _keep_ me from enjoying them."

Francis cocked his head at me, "You are such a strange nation, non?"

"Keep your bloody French in France, you slimy git." I wanted to slap him so badly it made my hands burn.

"Ah, but it is the language of love!" He went to grab my chin, and quickly I slapped his invading hand away.

"I don't care. Love isn't my thing at this moment and time." I went to walk around him, but he moved with me, making sure to keep right in front of me and intimidate me with his height.

_Francis surely isn't going to keep me, _I thought to myself, _The git has to get somewhere sometime, he just has to flirt to keep himself amused._

Yes, I have fallen for him a few times, actually wished he would just go ahead and love me, but again, he's the git that wants nothing more then to fall in love over and over again – not with the same person.

"Going somewhere, mon ami?" Francis reached for my chin again, only for me to whack it away with my box of tea.

"Keep those filthy hands away! I don't want you flirting with me!" The rain started to get heavier, making it easier for me to lightly vent my frustrations about him.

"Why not?" Francis kept that disgusting smile on his face. Disgusting!

"Because everytime you do I end up wishing you'd just go ahead and find someone you actually love!" I yelled at him, drawing attention from some people. I sighed and quickly pushed past him – not daring to look back at him as I made my way to my house without stopping or slowing down.

I opened my home's door, smelling the welcoming scents I usually smell when I enter and walked in. I took off my coat and hung it on the coat rack before slamming my door shut behind me, making way to the kitchen to fix my tea.

"England!"

I turned around, smiling at the creature that was fluttering behind me, "Flying mint bunny!"

"I came to see you! Can I have some tea?" the creature asked as it flew around me.

"Of course!" I answered cheerfully, "No one else came?"

"No! I came all by myself!"

"That's a big bunny, all grown up!" I really wanted Flying Mint Bunny to start getting places without someone always with him, this was one of those times I was proud of him.

Of course he's going to be in this story again you git! Sit down, shut up, and let me finish talking!

"Well, you've already got the water ready!" I said, seeing what Bunny did for me, "Are you wanting me to pick favorites?"

"Yes! Yes! Me! Me! Me!" Mint Bunny flew around me again, "Can I have tea now or does it have to cool down?"

Before I could answer there was a knock on the door. My smile faded away as I looked at the hall that led to said door. "Stay here." I told Mint Bunny, "Don't make a sound."

"Right!"

Whoever it was knocked a few more times before I answered, some guy standing there with a bunch of roses – "Um, is a Mr. Arthur Kirkland home?"

I decided to say that I wasn't said man – just to keep my masculinity, in case this was the frog's doing, "No sir, I am his brother, is there anything I can do for you?"

"Well, someone sent these roses for a Mr. Arthur, and, well, he sent a –" he stopped talking to reach into the package the roses was in "-note, with lots of –"

"Oh, goodness, it must be his insane girlfriend." I answered, taking the roses out of his hand, "Well, I'll give these to him when he comes home sir, thank you."

He nodded at me, telling me to have a nice day and all that before I closed the door behind him.

"What is it? Can I see?" Flying Mint Bunny flew in.

"N-no! Not yet! Hang on a second!" I covered the roses under a pillow sitting on the nearby couch and stood in front of it, "Mint Bunny, g-go get the tea ready, like I showed you last time – r-remember?"

"Of course I do!" The creature flew out laughing, not hearing my sigh of relief as I turned back to the roses. I had crushed them after throwing them under the pillow, feeling a bit sorry for what I just did.

"Now, that note..." I dug through the flowers before a little slip of paper fell out and landed on the floor. Throwing the roses aside, I bent down and scooped it up, opening it and reading what was written inside.

_Artie, feeling bad for you, decided to send these to you. Sorry if receiving them was a bit weird. Love you!_

I about gagged after reading the last two words, crumpling the paper up in my hands and throwing it in the nearby trashcan.

"Slimy git." I muttered, going to toss the roses in after the note, but decided against it

"England! Is this how it's supposed to look?" I heard from the kitchen, "I think that I'm not supposed to pour the contents of the bag out of the bag and into the pot, am I?"

* * *

"_He sent a note, with lots of –"_

With lots of what? I wondered, what was there a lot of? This thought came to me after I had my proper tea fix and showed Mint how to fix it again. I dug through the trash bin finding the paper and uncrumpling it, "Lots of what?" I muttered to myself, seeing the same note from earlier on it, flipping it over.

Now, let me tell you, lots of – whatever this was supposed to be – wasn't cutting it. It was a doodle; of what and who I had no idea! But it was childish and sort of cute... lots of weird doodles on the back.

"Alfred...?" I questioned to myself, "...Matthew?" I stood up and started to pace around the living room, looking at these doodles, "Are they someone's I used to rule?" I stopped pacing, "Australia? No, the lad never remembers me..."

Another knock on the door, I sighed and strode out of the living room to answer it.

"Hello sir." The woman at the door said, "Is a Mr. Arthur Kirkland home?"

"No ma'am, but I am his brother." I answered same as last time, "How may I help you?"

"This box here." She held out a small box, "Is delivered to this address, with a note on it. Oh, and on the back of it there is a -"

"Oh, his insane girlfriend, always sending him stuff with notes on it!" I took the box carefully from her hands, "Thank you ma'am, I'll give this to him as soon as he gets home."

"OK sir, have a nice day."

I closed the door behind me; the box in my hands was vibrating.

Then I realized I was shaking.

I ripped the note off and read it;

_I'll give you one hint, Incredibly sugary._

I nodded at the paper, turning it over to see even more doodles on the back – similar to the ones on the other note. Smirking, I set it down next to the first note and opened the box.

"Hmm," I picked up one of the chocolates, "how nice..." popping it into my mouth, I returned to the papers again.  
I pondered hour after hour over who made those doodles. They were familiar, yes, but I couldn't put my finger on whom. Before I went to bed, I figured that it was either Alfred or Matthew, because those two tend to doodle during meetings a lot – Alfred for sure, Matthew I just saw at a meeting one day doodling.

* * *

The next morning I went to throw the papers away whenever knocking returned to my door.

"Yes, hello!" A man with a phone resting between his head and his shoulder was at my door, handed me some mail and continued his conversation with whoever it was on the other line. I had a mail box right next to the door! Why did he –

"Sorry, that was my boss, this box right here requires for me to give this to you personally. Sorry for interrupting your morning routine sir."

"Oh, you're fine!" I answered, seeing another one of those damned notes taped to the box.

_Your second hint, Lone gentleman._

I eyed the paper as if it where holding a gun at me. Ripping it off, I looked on the back, there were the doodles again!

After I saw the mailman off, I tore the box apart and looked inside. "Ah, I needed one of these – wait what?" I held up an elegant dark coat, which was perfect for cold days. But it was fall, and the days where cold enough for coats lighter then this.

"Well, better to be prepared then taken by surprise." I didn't dare think about what the little unicorns that came over last week did to my winter coats – I didn't even want to open the closet with the coats because they always leave nasty surprises –

Ahem.

I threw the coat to the side and started to look at the doodles again. By this time I was sure that there was something up with these drawings. I didn't dare think that it was the frog – nor did I think that it was Australia, mind you.

"England!"

I looked up and Flying Mint Bunny flew into my face, knocking me out of the chair and causing me to spill some tea that I had resting in a cup onto the floor – away from the papers, thank goodness.

"I came to see you again! Oh, and I saw this laying in the street next to some guy! It was being mailed to you!"

"Flying Mint Bunny! That's stealing!"

"Oh... it... is?"

"Of course it is! It isn't mine until they deliver it to me!" I looked at the – again, a bloody box – with the star spangled note on it. "What did... the man look like?"

"Blonde and freaky!" Mint Bunny answered, dropping the box in my lap, "You should've seen him! He was talking to someone that was sitting with him and I took the box and when he looked back down to check it his eyes were as big as dinner plates!"

I laughed; sometimes this creature was so cute...

"And then he was like, _Mon Dieu! Mathieu where did the box go!_"

My mouth was left agape. "T-that – that- _that bloody frog!_"

"What? What'd he do? He said he was delivering it for a friend!"

"Thank goodness." I stood up with the package in hand, "If he was sending me all these gifts I would've died."

"What kind of friend?" Mint Bunny looked up from licking the spilt tea on the floor.

"I don't know, maybe Alfred?" I hugged the box to my chest, thinking about how grateful I would be if my "son" was sending me – as his, "father" – stuff. Maybe to say sorry about Father's Day?

"Oh, what does the note say? Tell me tell me!"

_Third time's a charm, Old times_

"Old times?" I questioned, expecting an old photograph I didn't get when Alfred fully moved out to his own mansion (That I let him basically grow up in by himself, protection matters, and brought him back home with me – long story).

"Oh, England, are you _that_ old?"

"Of course not!" I spat, I wasn't getting old, mind you.

"So what's in the box huh?"

"Let's see here..." I ripped the cardboard flaps out from under their tape, throwing some packing peanuts out of the way – "I knew it!" I held up a photo of me and Alfred whenever he was little, "I knew it! It was a photo!"

"A photo? Wow it looks old! You are old England!"

"Don't make me come over there."

"OK sorry."

* * *

"So..."

"So?"

I glared at the man at my doorstep, he wasn't outgoing, but he was sure to give this package to _the_ Arthur Kirkland and not his "brother" that was willing to give him anything that came for him.

"Well, maybe I can come back later and –"

"Oh no sir! I'll go get him, I'm sorry it's just that he's asleep." I answered, seeing another one of those damned notes! Who had the bright idea of noting everything that was sent?

I ran up stairs, making like I was waking up someone while changing into some clothes that I usually slept in. I ruffled up my hair to make it even shaggier then it was a few minutes ago, then tried to look sleepy as I trudged down the stairs.

"Yeah...?" I asked sleepily as it came back to the door.

"Arthur Kirkland, correct?"

"Yeah... if my brother answered don't worry... we're twins..."

"OK, well, this is for you." He finally handed me the bloody package, "From your –"

"Insane girlfriend, probably." I muttered, "Thank you sir."

I closed the door and walked into the living room, where the previous notes sat on a desk, joined by a new one;

_You have a fourth, Very colorful_

"Oh this better not be something gay." I muttered to myself as I ripped open the package. I sighed and lightly smiled at the book at lay in my hands – it was an old book full of spells I wrote long time ago, with very colorful pictures that my creatures drew in it.

"Oh! I remember that book!" Flying Mint Bunny flew in, "Are you gonna perform any more magic?"

"Probably not for a while, Mint." I answered, stroking the worn cover, "This is really... who do you think had this?"

"Alfred?" Mint Bunny flew around me, "Matthew? Australia?"

I shook my head, "I'm just glad to have it back." I flipped through the pages of colorful pictures, and then hugged the book to my chest, "Maybe tomorrow we can get some poor soul to practice these on..." I gave an evil chuckle, "Besides, I need a more suitable host body."

"_**WHAT?**_" Flying Mint Bunny landed on the floor with a thud, "No! You are not a demon!"

"You're right, I'm not!" I threw the book carefully onto the couch, "I'm a wizard!" I aimed my hands at him, "Bibbity bobbity boo!"

"Gah! Old man magic!"

"What have we established about calling me old?"

"Oh, sorry."

* * *

_Five times, Evening stars_

I cocked my head at the note that came in the mail, more doodles on the back, with a small box full of some more of those nice chocolates.

Flying Mint Bunny flew around the room, holding two pieces of paper in his hands; I decided to let him help me figure out where those doodles came from – so familiar!

"Hey England." I popped another chocolate into my mouth, "I think that this is a puzzle."

"How do you know?"

"Look!" he held two pieces of paper together, "They make a bigger picture!"

My eyes widened, I was so hard headed to even think _that_ as a possibility! Now, looking at those doodles, what seemed to be just a line on one piece of paper was actually the top of a man's head in another piece of paper.

"Maybe..." I muttered, "... someone decided to return things to me and give me things while giving me a full piece of paper at the same time!"

"You just now figure that out?"

"Yes!" I stood up, "I'm brilliant!"

"You're old." Mint Bunny took the other notes and put them together, "Look! It needs a few more!"

"It does!" I was getting excited for no reason, "It's almost done! Maybe then I can figure out where it came from!"

"Yay!"

There was more knocking at the door. Mint Bunny flew under a chair while I strode to answer it.

Upon opening the door, I smelled that awful smell, of a git who was always so self-centered –

"Afred?"

"Arthur! Long time no see!" Alfred walked inside, "How are ya old man?"

"I'm not old!" I answered, "And... what are you doing here?"

"Don't appreciate me coming to see you?"

"I-I do..." I looked at the notes on the desk. "...say, Alfred." I walked over and picked up the notes carefully, "Do you know where these came from?"

"Huh? A buncha little papers?"

I sighed, rearranging them to where they made the picture that Mint Bunny made, "Now do you know where these came from?"

Alfred walked over and studied the doodles for a minute, "Hmm." He picked one up, turned it, set it back down, and did the rest the same. "There!" he said, I looked over his shoulder and saw that he had rearranged the notes to make it look like a crappy drawing of one of his superheroes.

I sighed, "Alfred, seriously..."

"Sorry old man, I don't know where they came from." Alfred turned around, "But hey! I made a cool picture! Where'd you get these papers from?"

"Someone's sending me things and putting these papers on them."

"Oh, I see. Hey, did you get that coat I sent ya?"

"Yes I did." I blinked, "Wait, you sent that?"

"Uh huh! I found it while cleaning the basement, so I decided to send it to you!"

"Wow... thanks..." I answered, "You didn't happen to put a note on it, did you?"

"Uh, unless it said, 'Hey, found this, hope it still fits ya, the hero!' then yes I did."

"Well, it didn't."

"What did it say then?" Alfred looked a little bit disturbed; of course he'd complain if he wrote a note and it didn't get to people he wanted it to.

"Um, well." I picked up the paper with the note on it, "It says, 'Your second hint, Lone gentleman'."

"Oh, I sure as hell didn't write that!" Alfred grabbed the other notes, "So on the backs of these are notes?"

"Yes." I answered; watching him carelessly read the notes and toss them back onto the desk.

"If I were you." Alfred looked at me with a tight mouth, "I'd be scared, these notes are freaking me out."

"They are?" I asked, "They don't bother me a bit, they give me a clue as to what is in the package or box I get. Except my latest one..."

"What did it say?"

"Five times, evening stars."

"I'd fear for my life old man."

"For the last bloody time I'm not old!"

"_For the last bloody time I'm not old_!" Alfred mocked me, smiling, "Sorry, I couldn't help it." He looked around, "Hey, wanna go out for a bite?"

I cocked my head at him, "You mean you actually want to eat out here?"

"Sure. I came all the way over here; I may as well go ahead and treat my main root country out to dinner."

"Aww, it's a date!" Flying Mint Bunny called from under the table.

"Who said that?" Alfred asked.

"Huh? I didn't hear anything. Let's go." I pulled Alfred behind me, shooting a look back at Mint Bunny before leaving the house and closing the door behind me.

* * *

"Hey, this food tastes weird!" Alfred held up a chip.

I sighed, looking at what he had ordered – I had suggested he tried the fish and chips and so far he didn't like it. I could tell he was going to force it down anyway.

"You paid for it, you eat it." I said, not caring if he was going to offer me any.

"OK..." he looked around for a second, then grabbed my arm from across the table, "...hey, do you see that over there?"

I turned my head to where Alfred had pointed – rudely – taking in the sight like I would any other before gaping in shock as I realized that it was Francis.

And he was with Matthew.

And they were both being beat upon by women.

"You gits!" one of them said, "Stop coming here and interrupting our evening meals!"

"What did we ever do to you – _maple!_" Matthew cried.

Before I could ask Alfred what was going on, he was running over, "Hey, bitches, leave Mattie alone!"

"Alfred!" I hissed after him, he already had to obvious attention of other people sitting around us.

"Does this concern you, git?" the other woman asked, pulling Francis's hair, "Or do you have an excuse as to why these to men keep coming here every night?"

"What are they doing, huh?" Alfred talked like he was going to start a fight.

"Oh, you wanna know? Fine! What would you do if these idiots kept talking in bloody French at an _English_ restaurant?"

"That's racist – maple!" Matthew squealed.

"Hey, stop pulling his hair bitch!"

"Excuse me, sir." I guess the man was a manager of the place, "But if there's a problem here, can't you take it somewhere else?"

"Tell these gits to stop talking French at this restaurant!" One of the woman cawed.

"Ma'am?" the manager asked, "I think that what you're upset about is being racist."

"Oh, is it?"

The women started to release Francis and Matthew, Alfred grabbed Matthew's arm and dragged him over to our table. Francis caught my stare from across the restaurant.

When they all came back over, people where still staring at us. I lifted my hand to apologize, turning back to the French people as they sat down at our table, Matthew looking close to tears with Alfred comforting him and Francis looking disturbed.

"What are you two doing talking French here?" I leaned in and whispered, "Don't you know that some people might get upset about it?"

"Well, it was a conversation we didn't want people to hear about." Francis answered, "We could either lean in and whisper very quietly or speak French. We chose the less rude way."

"More like they way that bring out England's inner racist." Alfred muttered, Matthew sobbing into his chest.

* * *

We left before the women could finish talking to the manager and get onto us again. Matthew was still sobbing, Alfred was hugging him and stroking his hair and everything he could do to comfort the lad.

I was dealing with Francis, who still wasn't being himself. Apparently he was shocked that my people would be racist to people like him or something like that.

No you git, this isn't a story about not being racist!

"Francis." I sighed, deciding to push away my hate for him and help him out, "I know it's... painful to be beat upon just because of what you speak."

Francis shook his head, "Non, don't talk to me about it. I just came to the restaurant every evening while I've been here because I find one dish they serve to be very tasty."

"About time." I muttered.

"Excuse Moi?"

"Nothing."

"Hey." Alfred walked closer to us, "Artie, ya see... Mattie's kinda upset right now and doesn't want to travel back to the hotel because he doesn't want to be stared at or something along those lines – what? He was talking really quietly. – so I was wondering if we could crash at your place tonight."

Francis shot him a look, Alfred just ignored him and pleaded to me, and Matthew quickly walked to catch up, sobbing.

I sighed, "Don't see why not." I turned the corner to get to my house, "Just don't mess anything up."

"Right." Alfred said, "We're gonna go get our things from the hotel – well, I am actually. Matthew, go with Arthur."

"OK." Matthew sobbed.

"I'll go with you, Alfred." Francis wrapped an arm around Matthew, "Arthur, take care of Mon Petite Ange for me, will you?"

"I guess." I sighed, "Come on lad."

* * *

After letting Matthew into the house, I sat on the steps with Flying Mint Bunny, who listened to me as I told what happened at the restaurant.

He sighed, "That's sad." He flew around me, "You and Alfred just went out to eat and Matthew and Frenchy went out to eat. Not to go out and deal with two women who hate French speakers."

I nodded a response, looking at the night sky. It was a rare night when the wasn't a cloud threatening rain, so I took this as a rare moment to sit and stare that the sky.

"Oh, and by the way." Flying Mint Bunny reappeared with a package, "This is for you. I found it in Mattie's coat."

_Number six, Ye old good cooking._

"It's a little cookbook, I can already tell." Flying Mint told me as I pulled the wrapping away. Sure enough, it was a book on how to improve my cooking – Matthew's handwriting saying he hoped I wouldn't be offended but instead find this useful.

"Hey."

I looked up, seeing those women from the restaurant, "Are you the guy who was with that one dude at the restaurant?"

I cocked my head at them, "The guy who broke up a fight between you two and a friend of mine and his son?"

"Yes."

"Why, are you here for apologies?" I stood up, "You made Matthew cry so bad he was shaking!"

One of the women held her hand up, "We did? Well, we did come to apologize..."

"I don't care! You've already made then feel bad for even existing!" I yelled at them, "What were you two anyway, drunk? Women don't beat up on men in public!"

"We're sorry! We were told by the cops to come and apologize!"

"I don't care, they won't forgive you!"

"Arthur?" Matthew poked his head out, seeing the women.

"Matthew, these women came to apologize." I told him.

He looked at them, looking innocent and sweet, about to cry again. "Fuck off." He said, "You hurt my feelings enough. Don't talk to me ever again."

"But –" they started, Matthew grabbed my arm and started to drag me inside, "- we're gonna be arrested if you don't forgive us!"

"Serves you right!" Matthew cried slamming the door shut behind him as he let my arm go.

"Lad..." I muttered, wrapping my arms around him to comfort him.

"Hey, look, it's Alfred!" Mint Bunny looked out the window, "And the women are talking to Francis! He seems to want to flirt with them!"

I grit my teeth together, "Hold on, Matthew." I opened the door, seeing Alfred trying to pull Francis away from the women. At first he didn't want to leave, then after Alfred whispered something to him, he started to come along.

"Wait!" one of the females called, "Do you forgive us?"

"No!" Alfred said, pulling Francis and luggage up the steps, into the house.

Alfred said hello to Matthew, throwing his stuff down to hug his brother and sit on the couch.

I ripped the note of the wrapping that was still in my hand, added it to the others to make the picture one step closer to done.

* * *

"Hey." Alfred tapped my shoulder.

Everyone was getting ready for bed, and Alfred obviously wasn't tired, "Artie, did you get those roses that Matthew sent you?"

"Matthew?" I asked, "He sent me flowers?"

"Yeah, Matthew and Francis both, I threw in a note written on a piece of paper Francis gave me to use." He laughed, "Then we all came over to see you."

"Why?" I asked again.

"Well, Francis called me up saying that you needed company and asked if I could bring Matthew." He smiled, "And when we got here they got roses for you and – yeah. I felt I needed to say something."

"So..." I grabbed my chin, "... all of you are responsible for the roses."

"Yep!"

Well, that surely ruined who I thought was sending me things. I had a feeling it was Matthew, because he's got some of Francis's charm with romance – he just doesn't use it.

"And another thing." Alfred said, "Francis keeps backing up on our things we want to give to you."

"Is he putting notes on them?" I asked.

"I saw Matthew putting one on one of the things." Alfred ran his hand through his hair.

"I see." It was Matthew, I was sure it was now.

* * *

After everyone was in bed, I snuck back downstairs and turned on the lamp, going to the notes on the desk.

Flying Mint Bunny was there, happily staring at the picture that I couldn't even tell what it was.

"What do you see?" I whispered.

"I see what looks to be a guy wearing a fancy suitor something with a stick woman in a dress." Mint Bunny answered.

"Hmm." I hummed.

"Hmm what?"

I gasped and jumped around, seeing Francis sprawled on the sofa, sock feet thankfully. "Are you talking to yourself again?"

"No." I spat.

"Yes." Flying Mint Bunny giggled.

Francis smirked at me, "I'm surprised you let me and Matthew stay here."

"All because Matthew needed it more then you did." I snarled, "What are you doing down here anyway?"

"There's still stars out." He said, "Want to go look at them?"

"I can see them some bloody other time." I hissed.

He cocked his head, "But it's always rainy here isn't it? Including the evenings?"

"Yes but –"

"Oh, and do you love the things Matthew and Alfred have sent you?"

"Why yes I do, they are very nice."

"Well, you are like a Father nation to them, to Alfred, but Matthew sees you as a bit of a father as well."

"Why Matthew?"

"Because, you took care of him before you handed him over to me."

"You stole him from me you –"

"Ah, look, the late mailman delivering a letter to your door. He's leaving it on the step."

I hightailed it to the door, opening it and seeing said letter on the ground.

_Last time, Overused_

_Understatement._

I cocked my head at how funny the note was written. It was bigger then the other notes, meaning...

I gripped it tightly, shut the door and ran into the room with the desk, setting the paper down where it belonged.

And it was finished, an old drawing that seemed to be drawn by a child. It was a wedding, with a castle in the background and a few other child-like drawings.

Francis appeared at my side, poking me with tape, "Maybe if you tape it together it'll stay that way?"

"Of course you frog." I snarled, snatching the tape away from him. Making sure everything was aligned the way I felt it needed to be, I held up the paper, "Who drew this?"

"I don't know." Francis said, "But I remember seeing it before."

I flipped the paper over to see how the notes were, maybe in random order:

_Artie, feeling bad for you, decided to send these to you. Sorry if receiving them was a bit weird. Love you!_

_I'll give you one hint, Incredibly sugary._

_Your second hint, Lone gentleman._

_Third time's a charm, Old times. _

_You have a fourth, Very colorful_

_Five times, Evening stars _

_Number six, Ye old good cooking_

_Last time, Overused_

_Understatement_

"Well, it's in numerical order!"

Francis gave a sigh. I turned to him, shaking his head at me, "You are so hard headed."

I laughed, "Whatever." I flipped the paper back over, "So... you remember seeing this somewhere?"

"You drew it, long time ago." Francis said. "You were obsessed with princes and princesses getting married or something like that, so you drew that."

I blinked at the paper, "This... is... mine?"

"Oui."

"You git." I whispered, "I don't care about art from so long ago!"

"But it was adorable, Mon ami." Francis, who was lying on the couch, again, tipped a wine glass up to his mouth, "And maybe you should take a look at the notes again."

I flipped the paper back over, admiring the notes and the way they were written.

Francis smiled at me whenever I looked back at him. "Come here, Arthur." He said seductively. "Let's stare at the stars from this sofa."

I didn't do as he asked, I stood there blankly and stared at him.

"Flying Mint Bunny poked my shoulder, "Go ahead! It won't bite you!"

I threw the paper on the desk once more, waltzing over and standing next to the sofa. Francis motioned for me to lay down on top of him, and I did.

We stared at the stars for a few minutes from my window.

He then started to stroke my back, hug me closer to him, and kiss my head.

"Arthur..."

"Hm?"

Francis grabbed my chin and lifted my face up to him, "I don't just flirt with you because I'm bored." He made me come a little closer to his face, "It does have a reason." He then pressed his lips to mine.

At first I glanced over at Mint Bunny, who was admiring the picture on the desk. He waved at me without taking his eyes off the paper, "Go ahead, I'll be gone here in a second."

A painful pinch on the arse made me gasp, Francis's stupid tongue entered my mouth and started rubbing around, and he chuckled in victory.

I fought back; I wasn't going to be dominated.

One thing led to another...

* * *

"Matthew." Alfred shook his brother awake, "Mattie, Mattie, Mattie."

Matthew sat up, "What is it?" he asked.

"Do you hear that?"

They were both silent as they heard moaning noises from downstairs. "I think it's a ghost."

"Seriously Alfred?" Matthew gave him a bored look.

"Yeah, because no one is down there, I just went and checked!" Alfred hissed.

Matthew's eyes widened, "Seriously?"

"Seriously!"

"_Ahhhh!"_

Matthew huddled against Alfred, who smiled as he wrapped an arm around the Canadian. '_I knew it would work._'

****OMG this took three freaking days because I started typing other things and playing video games and I had to get a new keyboard and crap like that. So, I hoped you enjoyed, if you didn't don't bother leaving a comment, if I made someone OOC tell me, or if there's a little flaw that bugs you that I can probably fix in my next story (Can't change that I type romance, sorry.) say so. I might just see it whenever I go on a "Hmm I feel like checking my reviews." Spree. Which is never that often.**

**Unless it's on my Australia story.****


End file.
